


poorly timed christmas decorations

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: fictober 2020 [25]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fictober 2020, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: Someone has taken it upon themselves to decorate Mummers for the holidays.They do this every year, and every year I find myself searching madly for any sight of green hanging from the ceiling when I’m near others. I’ve yet to get caught beneath the mistletoe with anyone, shockingly enough, but I always fear the day it’ll happen.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: fictober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	poorly timed christmas decorations

**Author's Note:**

> day 25: poorly timed christmas decorations
> 
> who doesn't love the getting caught under the mistletoe trope? 
> 
> if you don't this ain't the fic for you
> 
> but it's also very short so you'll probably survive

**BAZ**

Someone has taken it upon themselves to decorate Mummers for the holidays.

I’m actually fairly certain it was a group of someones, and I wouldn’t be surprised to discover that my ridiculous cousin and his roommate were at the helm of the poor decisions. Niall genuinely wants to start celebrating Christmas as early as possible, but Dev just wants to create chaos.

There are lights wrapped around the railings and hung over the walls, wreaths on every door, and poinsettias on each landing. If it weren’t the middle of October it might be nice. However, it _is_ the middle of October.

Which means these decorations will be up at least until the holiday break, if not a few weeks into the new year.

I’m not a scrooge, I can deal with some early holiday decor. The lights are nice and actually rather welcome when I’m coming back to the room late at night. The wreaths and poinsettias aren’t harming anyone, so I have no issue with those.

_However_ , the fools that put up the lights and flowers also decided to strategically place mistletoe around as well.

They do this every year, and every year I find myself searching madly for any sight of green hanging from the ceiling when I’m near others. I’ve yet to get caught beneath the mistletoe with anyone, shockingly enough, but I always fear the day it’ll happen.

If my first kiss gets stolen from me because of a bloody _mistletoe_ …

Well, I suppose it won’t ruin me, but I don’t enjoy the thought.

I don’t enjoy the reality, either, when the inevitable does happen.

When I’m standing here, on the top landing in Mummers, next to Simon Snow.

When Dev is right behind us, and clearing his throat, and gesturing over our heads.

When I look up and I swallow thickly, and I feel my heart simultaneously drop out of my arse and ascend to the next plane.

When I chance a look at Snow and find him staring at me, lips parted around a silent question.

I don’t enjoy this because as much as I _want_ this, I don’t want it like _this_.

I’d throw a fucking party if Snow every wanted to kiss me, but I don’t want him to be _forced_ to by some childish holiday decoration.

And I’m about to tell him so when he leans forward and steals my breath. At least, that’s what it feels like he’s doing as soon as his lips touch mine.

I think Dev gives a low wolf-whistle, but if I’m being honest I’m completely distracted by the way Snow’s lips move against mine. He’s doing this thing with his chin, I don’t understand it but it’s great.

He’s pushing against me and at some point his hands end up in my hair, and I feel like telling him off for it but my mouth is busy and too full of his tongue to say anything. It also feels _too good_ to be truly upset, he’s got a fistful just above my neck and he tugs, using it as leverage to tilt my head. To kiss me deeper. To pull me closer.

I don’t know how long we stand there, but eventually he pulls away and I feel dazed. His cheeks are a bright pink, and I swear mine must be, too.

His hand is still in my hair.

And Dev is still standing just a couple steps below us.

He clears his throat and we jump apart. They both mutter something under their breaths, I don’t hear over the sound of my own blood coursing through my head.

This is certainly something to return to, at a later date when my cousin isn’t standing right next to us. I make a mental note of it, then turn and continue my way to our room.

I don’t remember what we were doing, I barely remember what day it is.

Though maybe I should remember to thank Dev and Niall for their buffoonery, because at least it meant Simon Snow kissed me like _that_.


End file.
